Talk:Believe (1)/@comment-3284502-20140713071704
List of OTPs. Step back, folks, this is gonna be long. Other than the TOP OTPs, they are not in order. TOP OTPS (as in, my number ones, I cannot choose between them and you cannot fucking make me) 1. Newsflash (DC Comics, Linda Park/Wally West) 2. Drianca (Degrassi) 3. Bade (Victorious) Now, by fandom Degrassi *Owanya *Sellie *Spemma *Eclare *Jonnor *Bhandallas *Beckdam *Jiberty *Jrina *Crash *Darco *Palex *Fimogen *Wannah *Sia *Bolly J. *Morisol *Jatie *Camaya *Zori *Zace *Ziley *Janny *Parcy *Dantay *Jeclan *Save *Ziles *Trab *Koby *Jayla *Trethan *Imojack Victorious *Candre *Tribbie *Cabbie *Tandre Sam & Cat *Puckentine iCarly *Creddie DC Comics *Superman/Lois *Batman/Catwoman *Flash 2/Iris *Flash 1/Joan *Green Lantern (John)/Hawkgirl *Hawkman/Hawkwoman *Nightwing/Oracle (I don't give a fuck if she's not Oracle anymore, SHE IS TO ME) *Arsenal/Troia *Jason Todd/Isabel *Tim Drake/Stephanie Brown *Scott Free/Big Barda *Wonder Woman/Nemesis *Steve Trevor/Etta Candy *Wonder Girl/Superboy *Stephanie Brown/Supergirl *Impulse/Valerie *Ravager/Kid Devil *Blue Beetle/Traci 13 *Aquaman/Mera *Ma/Pa Kent *Batwoman/The Question *Static/Frida *Apollo/Midnighter *Alfred/Leslie *Hal/Carol *Green Arrow/Black Canary *Bumblebee/Herald *Ray/Jean *Beast Boy/Raven *Elongated Man/Sue (WHY WHY WHY WHYWHYWHYWHYWHY, GODDAMN IT DC) *Imra/Garth *Garth (Aqualad)/Dolphin *Cosmic Boy/Night Girl *Guy/Ice *Jeff/Lynn *Obsidian/Damon *Nora/Mr.Freeze *Rick/Jessie *Blok/White Witch *Dream Girl/Starman *Starman (DIFFERENT ONE)/Tony *Sensor Girl/Karate Kid *Dawnstar/Wildfire *Phantom girl/Ultraboy *Lightning Lass/Shrinking Violet *Huntress/Catman *Other!Huntress/Power Girl *Jade/Kyle Rayner *Harley/Joker *Harley/Poison Ivy (and no, that's not a contradiction. The creators have said whenever one of them is off, the other is on.) *Artemis/Icicle Young Justice *Dick/Barbara *Ms.Martian/La'gaan *Conner/Wendy *Wally/Ms. Martian *Wally/Artemis (in that neutral "I want them together I guess, since I don't really ship them with anyone else that's likely to happen" way) *Jaime/Tye *Asami/Eduardo *Impulse/Tim *Donna/Kal'dur *Rocket/Zatanna Marvel Comics *Spider-Man/Mary Jane Watson *Kitty/Colossus *Scott/Jean *Storm/Black Panther *Captain America/Sharon Carter *Iron Man/Pepper Potts *Hulk/Betty Ross *Black Widow/Hawkeye/Mockingbird *Black Widow/Bucky *Luke Cage/Jessica Jones *Wolverine/Mariko *Jean-Paul/Kyle Jinadu *Guardian/Vindicator (*gives new series the evil eye* YOU SHUT UP) *Thor/Sif *Vision/Scarlet Witch *Rogue/Gambit *Sue/Reed *Matt/Karen *Nick Fury/Maria Hill (MAKE IT HAPPEN ALREADY DAMMIT) *Deadpool/Death (That's...not a shot at him, for the record. He has actually met Death and fallen in love with her. JSYK. ...Comics are WEIRD.) *Mystique/Destiny *Moira/Charles *Black Bolt/Medusa *Beak/Angel Salvador *Chase/Gertrude *Karolina/Xavin *Nico/Alex *Molly/Klara Disney *Shang/Mulan *Rapunzel/Eugene *Belle/Adam (I'm sorry Catie! :P) *Snow/Florian *Aurora/Philip *Ariel/Eric *Bambi/the fawn who's name I no longer recall *Peter/Wendy *Jane/Tarzan *Esmeralda/Pheobus *Anna/Kirstoff *Merida/Elsa AND I REFUSE TO APOLOGIZE FOR IT. *Tiana/Naveen *Cinderella/Charming *Jasmine/Aladdin *Buzz/Jessie *Bo/Woody *The two ants from Bugs Life who I don't remember the names of *Bob/Helen *Meg/Hercules *Pocahontas/John Rolf *Scar/Zira *Pongo/Perdita *Roger/Anita *Nala/Simba *Kovu/Kiara *The Two Rescuers *Mickey/Minnie *Daisy/Donald *Tink/the dust fairy who's name I USED TO KNOW DAMMIT. Terrence? *Two chefs in Ratatouille *Marlin/Dory *Russell/Ellie *Eve/Wall-E *Lady/Tramp *Duchess/O'Malley *Robin/Marian *Kuzco/Malina *Stitch/Angel *Lilo/the...guy. She liked him in her series? Red hair, obnoxious? *Tigger/Kanga because DAMMIT I wanted them to get together and raise Roo and HOW FUCKING CUTE WOULD THAT BE?! *Lewis/Franny *Nani/David Xiaolin Showdown * Raimundo/Himeko Harry Potter *Ginarry *Ronmione * I feel like I'm gonna get hit for this, but Neville/Hannah *Luna/Rolf *Tonks/Remus *James/Lily *Lucius/Narcissa *Draco/Pansy Sailor Moon *Haruka/Michiru *Usagi/Mamoru *Rei/Yuuchirou *Ami/...was his name Urawa? The precognitive kid *Reika/Motoki Naruto *ShikaTema *NaruHina *SakuSasu (BEFORE he defected, and maaaybe a litttle now that he's back) *InoCho *NejiTen *GaarMat *KibaShino *SakuLee Inuyasha *Inuyasha/Kagome *Sango/Miroku *Kagura/Sesshomaru Les Miserables *Enjolras/Grantaire *Cosette/Marius *Joly/Bossuet/Musichetta *Bahorel/Eponine *Fantine/Jean (shhh) Pokemon *Ash/Misty *Brock/Lucy Digimon *Takari *Sorato *Kenyako Redwall *Matthias/Cornflower *Mattimeo/Tess *Martin/Rose Criminal Minds *Morcia *Relle *Prentotch *Jill How I Met Your Mother *Barney/Robin Friends *Rachel/Ross *Monica/Chandler Titanic *Rose/Jack Winx Club *Riven/Musa *Bloom/Sky *Brandon/Stella *Flora/Helia *Tecna/Timmy *Aisha/Nabu *Icy/Tritanus *Stormy/Baltor Teen Titans *Robin/Raven *Star/Cyborg *BB/Terra *Robin/Star *BB/Raven *Kid Flash/Jinx *Cyborg/Bumblebee Tamora Pierce *Alanna/George *Raoul/Buri *Thayet/Jon *Kel/Dom *Daine/Numair *Aly/Nawat *Beka/Farmer Total Drama *GWENT *Duncney *Gwidgett *Scourtney *Aleheather *Bethody *Tysay *Owizzy *Moey *Jightning *Gwourtney Dragon Ball *Goku/Chichi *Videl/Gohan *18/Krillin *Marron/Trunks *Bulma/Vegeta Glee *Sugoe *Quoe *Sugartie *Finchel *Samcedes *Tike *Kadam *Kelliot *Blaine/TNT *Ryley *Jitty *Pizes Avatar *Kataang *Maiko *Makorra *Asami/Bolin *Sukka *Jetterbee 6teen *Jonsey/Nikki Codename: Kids Next Door *Maurice/Cree *Abigail/Hoagie *Kuki/Wally *Lizzie/Nigel *Chad/Justin Sky High *Magenta/Zack *Will/Layla *Warren/Ice Girl Star Wars *Padme/Anakin *Leia/Han *Mara/Luke *Jaina/Jag *Jacen/Tenel *Ben/Vestara *Adi/Mace *Aayla/Kit *Plo/Shaak *Yoda/Yaddle *Meetra/Atton *Obi-Wan/Satine *Qui-Gon/Tahl *Cade/Delilah *Ahsoka/Kidd Fairly Odd Parents *Cosmo/Wanda *Timmy/Trixie Danny Phantom *Sam/Danny *Ember/Skulker *Maddie/Jack *Johnny/Kitty *Dash/Paulina *Quan/Starr Reba *Barbara Jean/Brock *Van/Cheyenne Other Comics *Archie/Betty *Jughead/Ethel *Nancy/Chuck *Veronica/Reggie *Sonja/Conan *Invincible/Atom Eve